Marinette Dupain-Chengová
|dabing= |pohlaví=žena |celé jméno=Marinette Dupain-Cheng |superhrdinská identita=Kouzelná Beruška |alias=Broučinka Má dámo Vyvolená (podle Tikki) Marinetta (podle Giny) Má vílo (podle Giny) |druh=člověk |věk=14 (od dílu "Befana")Marinette podle svíček na narozeninové tortě na konci její narozeninové oslavy oslávila v dílu "Befana" 14 narozeniny což později potvrdila členka štábu Feri González na Twitteru. |povolání=studentka zástupkyně třídy superhrdinka chůva |příslušnosti=Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie Držitelé mirákůl Francouzský Miraculous superhrdinskej tým |bydliště=Pekárna v Paříži ve Francii |příbuzní=Tom Dupain (táta) Sabine Chengová (máma) Wang Cheng (prastrýc z matčiny strany) Gina Dupain (babička z otcovy strany) |přátelé= |nepřátelé=Lišaj akumatizovaní padouši Chloé Bourgeoisová (rivalka) Sabrina Raincomprix (stav nezámý) Lila Rossi (stav nezámý) |milostné zájmy=Adrien Agreste Luka Couffaine (románek) |má ráda=módu křečky Jaggeda Stonea Claru Sýkorku |nesnáší=Chloé Bourgeoisovou jiné dívky flirtující s Adrienem flirtování Černého kocoura lháře hororové filmy |wieldedmiraculous=ladybug |schopnosti=módní design šití grafický design Beruščino štěstíčko Kouzelná Beruška tanec šerm pečení |zbraň=jojo }} je jedna z hlavních protagonistů seriálu ''Kouzelná Beruška a Černý kocour''. Marinette je studentkou ve třídě slečny Bustierové na střední škole Collège Françoise Dupont v Paříží ve Francii. Je také začínající módní návrhářkou. S Mirákulem Berušky, když je Tikki aktivováná, se Marinette transormuje do superhrdinky Kouzelné Berušky, aby zastavila použitím síly štěstí a kreativity Lišaje a jeho akumatizovaných padouchů.http://www.ab-international.com/Detail.aspx?Code=3420http://www.zagtoon.com/ Vzhled Fyzický vzhled Marinette je napůl Francouzka a napůl Číňanka. Má oči podobné hořci a středně dlouhé černé vlasy s modrým melírem.Adrien v dílu "Temný Amor" píše, že ona má oči podobné hořci.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/688380616493133824 a https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/664964573917761537 (poslední je starší tweet) Obvykle nosí vlasy v dvouch copánků. Má také pehy na obou stranách nosu a pár na můstku. Civilní oděv Nosí tmavě šedý blejzr se srolovanými rukávy. Vnitřní strana blejzru je lemována bílou barvou s růžovými puntíky a s černými ozdobami. Marinette má pod ním bílé tričko s černým stehem a květinovým designem pod límcem. Samotný design má růžové květy a černé listy. Má na sobě růžové srolované džíny a červené růžové baletní boty s tmavě červenými podrážkami. Nosí černé náušnice, které také slouží jako její Mirákulum, když je Tikki aktivuje. Často nosí světle růžovou kabelku s tenkým černým poutkem přes pravé rameno. Jako Beruška Kouzelná Beruška nosí červené přiléhavé oblečení pokryté černými skvrnami as černým límcem. Pokud ho nepoužívá, drží své jojo kolem boků s červenou šňůrkou. Na její tváři je červená maska s pěti černými skvrnami, které mají symetrický vzhled a vodní linie očí jsou černé. Její náušnice jsou červené s pěti černými skvrnami v kvinteseném vzoru a vlasy jí drží červené stuhy, připomínající beruščiny křídla, když létá. Jako Aqua Beruška When accessing her aqua powers Ladybug's pigtails becoming longer and have a pink sombre to the ends of them. Ladybug's hair ties become longer and pink. Ladybug's suit remains mostly the same in its basic structure but gains a silvery scale pattern on it and the mask. The collar becomes a light pink and has a split in the middle. The suit also has pink flippers on the feet and fins on the forearms. Around the waist are accents like the flippers and a circle symbol that looks like the Ladybug Miraculous in its active form. Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Ženské postavy Kategorie:Hlavní postavy Kategorie:Studenti Kategorie:Superhrdinové Kategorie:Teenageři Kategorie:Držitelé mirákůl Kategorie:Budoucí držitelé mirákůl Kategorie:Držitelé mirákula Berušky Kategorie:Držitelé mirákula draka Kategorie:Držitelé mirákula Černého kocoura Kategorie:Držitelé mirákula lišky Kategorie:Držitelé mirákula krysy Kategorie:Francouzský tým superhrdinů Kategorie:Členové rodiny Dupain-Chengových